


Reading Heartlines

by ftmleon



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmleon/pseuds/ftmleon
Summary: Thomas Mitchell was someone you’d never consider to be a thief, born into a richer family and one the path to being a great scholar. yet, he he was; robbing city patrons and living out in smaller camps. he never found anywhere to fit in, but hoped the Van Der Linde gang came close.





	Reading Heartlines

Hosea could work a crowd better than anyone else. His charming stories falling on anyone willing to lend him an ear. Scams were easy, even child’s play at times- for Hosea at least. He was an inviting soul, young patrons of the city giving pity on the older gentleman. Hosea gave kind greetings, patting the backs of passing street goers, stopping anyone who dared give him notice.

“My good sir! Seems the days treating you well” he beamed, the stranger nodded; allowing time for small talk in his otherwise busy day. Hosea wrapped his arm around the man’s shoulders, whisking his attention away from himself; pointing him to the city living before them. Selling his grand and made up adventures that even he began to believe.

As the story raged on, his hands did work, watches slipping from suit pockets without a second glance.

“Have a great day now sir!” Hosea waved the man away, watching as he left for his busy life, escaping his view in mere seconds. Hosea sighed, looking over the expensive non-American watch and a few scrapes of change. Foolish city folk crossed his mind more than once as he made his way through the crowded city market, lifting unsuspecting folks of their smaller riches.

Today, the city market had been packed, more than he’s seen before; but his chances of nabbing more than he had in a good while became better. He excused himself as he slipped through the crowd; hands slipping in market patron’s pockets when turning away their notice. Hosea soon found himself conversing recent newspaper stories to the local farmer as he browsed over his produce. He let himself become too unaware during their small conversation, something he’d rarely let himself do, especially during times as current as these; Yet, he did.

The quick sound of sawing drew at his ear, and before long he felt the straps of his satchel slip away from his shoulders, he knew that feeling all too well; he had been robbed, and by someone with little experience. He turned, scanning the crowd and locking eyes on someone; a man who was some years younger than him, easily standing out against the crowd. Hosea pushed his way through the crowd, parting with apologies as he followed the man.

Hosea did his best to keep up, but reluctant to call out, knowing it would cause more trouble for himself than the thief, who seemed more than excited during the escape. The man began to pick up his movements, rounding a corner out of Hosea’s sight. Hosea drew his gun from his holster, cocking back the hammer as the crowd became muffled in the alley. His muscles grew tense as rats pushed empty liquor bottles on the street, echoing in turn with the drips of rain watering hitting the stone ground. But before Hosea could turn to raise his weapon, he felt cold steel press onto his throat, knife to his neck as an arm wrapped across his chest.

“I don’t want any bloodshed” he spoke calmly, hands half-raised in the mist of surrender. “Good. because I didn’t actually want to hurt ya, Jus’ wanting to talk.” the man said as he stepped away, letting his knife lift away from Hosea’s throat. Hosea turned to meet his gaze, holstering his weapon. He glanced over him, he seemed honest- enough. He was taller than Hosea, harboring freckles and medium length brown hair. Looked more of a city type than a robber.

The man walked towards the metal trash cans that lined the alley; opening the lid of one and retrieving Hosea’s satchel; passing it along to him. Hosea snatched it quickly from his hands, rummaging through it, everything had been left, even the expensive pocket watches he snagged.

“What? Robbing some game to you?” Hosea questioned, gripping the satchel in his hands. The man laughed, placing his knife back within its sheath.

“You apart of the Van Der Linde gang, right? Hear about some folk from that gang running around these streets.” he stepped towards Hosea, who gave a dreadful glare

“Who’s asking?”

“Thomas Mitchell, at your service” Thomas respond, giving a playful bow to Hosea. Hosea looked him over, paying closer attention to crooked smile and softer hazel eyes; he was young at heart, someone he’d deem so inexperienced to rob, at least for now.

“Well Mr. Mitchell, I’m not sure where you acquired such an idea” Hosea pushed past him, making his way back towards the bustling city.

“I heard descriptions of you and some other fellers, talk by some Police officers,” Thomas followed Hosea towards the alley entrance.

“I’m a lone wolf sir, just lookin’ for apart of something greater.” the words ran Hosea’s blood cold, someone like him would be looking for anyway into somewhere; wanting to be apart of something, and part of him feared he may move onto a rival gang; Hosea let out a defeated sighed, turning to face him.

“Well you were able to rob me, and partially get away. C’mon. Ride with me, we’ll talk to the man in charge.”

Thankfully, ride didn’t feel too long; Hosea’s camp only less than an hour’s ride. “So, why me? Why did you decide to take from me?” he asked, his horse trotting the same pace as Thomas’. “You stood out from the city folk… bred from a different breed I guessed. Plus i saw you play that city man; rob him blind. Gut feeling I suppose” Hosea snickered at the words.

“Suppose your gut was right, never was too fond of city living.”

“You, though, you breathe city life.” Hosea whipped at his horse, glancing back at Thomas.

“Suppose that’s true too, was a scholar, destined to be a teacher.” He took a long pause, reminiscing on his past lives lived. “Never stuck to me, always wanted a life on the run” he continued, trailing his horse just next to Hosea’s.

“So i gave it all up. The life, the job, the gal my momma and daddy wanted me to wed.” he spoke in softer tones, a gloming smile on his face as he let out a small laugh. Hosea nodded, his eyes scanning his face for any false truths; there were none. “And after giving it all up?”

“Taught myself to use a gun, to hunt, kill, learned well how to work a crowd for money. Starting stealin’ from those who no longer seemed fit for the money”

“You’re an ammeter at best kid, but it sounds like you’ll fit right in”

A young John looked over the approaching figures trotting on horses, hands gripping his weapon tighter. “Who’s there?”

“Hosea, I brought a friend!” he called out to John, his horse slowing as he settled it near the hitching post; Thomas copied his movements. Hosea pulled himself down from his horse, nodding for Thomas to follow him.

“Dutch! Got someone who wants a word” Hosea called into the camp as he led him in. Dutch smiled warmly as he stepped over, sticking his arm out to greet him. “What can i help you with good sir?” he firmly shook his hand, nearly swaying Thomas off balance.

“I’m honored to make your acquaintance Mr. Van Der Linde.”

“I am here in hopes you allow me the kindness to join you and your band o’ brothers.” Dutch raised his eyebrow, a sigh parting his mouth as he darted his eyes towards Hosea; his right hand man. Hosea shrugged, lifting his broken satchel in defense. He looked back at Thomas, part of him understood where he came from, being nearly twins in age, he could see his struggles; but, another part wasn’t sure whether to trust him or not.

Dutch dared to give him the chance and swung his arm over his shoulder, pulling him towards the campfire. “How about you stay a few days, we’ll put ya to work, see how ya do and go from there. Sound like a deal?” he spoke in a more hushed tone, Thomas gave a murmur of agreement; finding his seat when offered to him.

Dutch turned to Hosea as you were greeted by those around the fire. He pulled him aside, hands on his hips “your thoughts on this?” he asked the only man he trusted more than himself, at times.

“He heard passing word about us from some Police. Best to have them on our side rather against it. he could be a good help to the camp, alleviate Arthur of some of his duties.” Hosea spoke directly; his voice calm, glancing at Thomas then back to Dutch. Dutch agreed, patting Hosea on the shoulder.

“Keep an eye on him will ya? I want us to know everything we can before we decide on anything” Hosea agreed, parting with Dutch and making his way towards the group nested near the fire. He found an empty spot near Thomas resting his tired body on the log; lending him an ear as he told stories of himself.

“Nice to finally here someone other than Hosea talk stories” Arthur teased, stoking the fire pit as others laughed around him.

Hosea rolled his eyes “watch that tongue boy, gets you in more trouble than good” Hosea couldn’t help but give a smile. Hosea glanced at Thomas; feeling a small pang in his chest as he listened to his stories, he only thought at first it was his body giving into an older age; something he’d eventually brush off for as long as he could.


End file.
